In the Void
by InfiniteSilence8me
Summary: Humphrey had a secret, and it is no longer a secret. Rumors of a Black Pack destroying other packs by a means of magic are being whispered throughout the lands and it is up to Humphrey and his pack to stop them. The only problem is, can they do it?
1. Life so Far

**Hey! This is the first chapter of In the Void. This story has supernaturalism in it, just a heads up, and this story is really important to me since it is my second story I have ever written. Also, I am very sorry if this did not update soon, I have a bit of a problem with my laptop right now. I hope you enjoy and without further ado, let's get on with the story, shall we?**

Life in Jasper Park was great. Lilly and Garth were married and now the leaders of the pack which gave the old pack leaders some time to enjoy their lives. Kate and Humphrey were now in deep lover for each other after they had their howl (the one at the end of the first Alpha and Omega movie) a few days ago. However, not all wolves were happy. A certain male wolf perched on a cliff looked at the pack with disgust. This wolf had black fur and a white underbelly. His face had a scar under his eye in the shape of a claw. His eyes were yellow and they bore hatred and shock. He couldn't believe that the original pack leaders had let alphas and omegas mate; it was a disgrace to him.

"This is an abomination, this is unacceptable!" the wolf growled. He stalked away in a forest with anger inside him. He couldn't believe this when an Eastern wolf had told him that the Western pack had an alpha and omega leader. So, he went to see for himself and now that he had seen it with both of his eyes, he was in a fury. He soon came upon a cave in the forest that was fairly large and two other caves next to the big cave that were almost as huge but not quite so. The wolf growled and two Eastern wolves came out. The Eastern wolves didn't accept the idea of alphas and omegas mating either and so they left.

"So now do you believe us Sam?" one of the eastern wolves said. He had green eyes that were filled with the same disgust Sam felt. His red, hot anger seemed to match his coat for it was all red.

"Yes, I do," Sam said, seething, "and I hated every bit of it Ryker."

Ryker smiled, "Hey, Fang."

Fang looked at Ryker with his ice blue eyes. "Yea?"

"Don't you want to take the alpha, Winston's daughter Kate for your own? Cause I do."

Fang looked at him before replying in a bored tone, "No, I have no interest for her."

"Really?" Ryker said surprised.

"Alright you too, I'm going to go and speak with the Northern pack leader and see what they think of this," said Sam with a determined eye.

Ryker was shocked, "Sir, it'll take many weeks before you reach their pack, maybe you should let one of us-, "

"Are suggesting that we should let them banish the tradition we kept for so long?" asked Sam in a dangerous voice, "Are you also suggesting that I am a weak, pathetic omega?!"

Ryker winced and said, "No sir,"

"Ryker, I am putting you and Fang in charge when I leave, do you understand?" Sam asked.

Ryker was astonished, but stood tall, "Yes, sir!" he shouted. Fang looked at his friend in amusement.

"Good, I'm counting on you," said Sam, and with that he left leaving Ryker feeling proud.

"Thank you, Dad." he whispered.

* * *

Lilly groaned. There was a little incident where a western omega male tried to approach an eastern alpha female he had loved but was beaten up by an eastern wolf. Both wolves were present with the she-wolf who the omega admitted his feelings to. Lilly hated this part, it was so boring and it was uncomfortable trying to solve love tangles. Garth constantly had to restrain the alpha male who refused to reveal his name to Lilly when Lilly asked his name. The omega had told his name was Chris. The eastern female wolf told Lilly respectfully her name, it was Rain. The eastern male wolf did not talk whatsoever so Lilly asked Rain who he was. Rain said that the eastern wolf's name was Luther and that she and Luther were friends and that he didn't accept the fact that an omega had proposed to her. Lilly questioned Luther if he disliked the idea because he himself liked Rain.

"No, I don't like Rain," spat Luther after Garth made sure he had calmed down. "I just don't like how a weak omega proposed to an alpha, just like you."

Lilly's eyes became slits as she glared at Luther and his disrespectfulness. She strode over to Luther and snarled. Luther flinched and Lilly slapped him with her claws sheathed. Luther was shocked and as the force of the slap beat him to the ground. Rain had her mouth open with shock.

"Lilly!" Garth said, aghast.

Lilly grabbed Luther with her paws and snarled, "Now you listen here, **boy**, I am your leader and you will never disrespect your superiors or call me weak again, do you understand?

Luther did not speak; he was still shocked.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Lilly roared. Luther nodded vigorously. Lilly let him go and Luther stood still and silent. Garth closed his mouth and strode to Lilly with nervousness.

"Lilly," he began, "Don't you think that was too much?"

"No, if I am forced to pound respect in other wolves, even if it does mean tearing their tails or wolf hood out,"- Garth, Luther, and Chris winced-"then so be it."

Rain giggled and looked at Lilly with respect. Lilly winked at Rain.

"Luther, since I have heard your part, you may leave," Lilly said. Luther reluctantly left.

"Now, I'll give you some time alone," said Lilly and she motioned Garth to follow her. Both of them left the den giving the two other wolves some privacy.

Chris looked at Rain in embarrassment, Rain looking back with an amused smile on her face.

"Sorry," Chris began making Rain's eyebrows raise in confusion, "I brought you into this mess."

Rain's face relaxed a bit and she softly said, "No, I should be sorry for my friend's actions; he never liked the idea of an omega loving an alpha ever since an omega female proposed to him and made his friends laugh at him. He felt embarrassed and ever since, he hated the idea of an omega loving an alpha."

Chris nodded but still felt guilty. Rain smiled and shook her head.

"Boys," she muttered. Even though Chris was slightly bigger than her, he was gentle.

"When did you love me?" Rain asked. Chris looked at her and blushed.

"Uh, since I noticed you during the wedding, your fur was what caught my attention." Rain was surprised at this.

"Your fur, is such a beautiful color," said Chris and he was right; Rain's coat was a dark but glassy navy blue, she had a marble white underbelly and her orange eyes gave her fur a nice shine. Rain was surprised and blushed.

"Thank you," she said and then out of her emotions she kissed Chris. Chris was surprised but kissed back passionately. They broke off and they both stared at each other. That's when Rain took note of Chris's fur color and eyes. Chris had a storm grey coat that was lustrous and his eyes were a deep midnight blue, it seduced Rain to the point where she felt a strong desire in her. Her instincts tingled and then burst. Rain tackled Chris and smiled lustfully at him.

"Oh shit," said Chris.

Lilly and Garth waited patiently outside but they wondered when the young potential couple would end their conversation. Suddenly, a low moan was heard from the den that Garth and Lilly barely caught. They perked their ears and heard it again, the moan of a female. Lilly's and Garth's eyes widened. They peeked in the den and what they saw confirmed the source of the moans. They saw Rain trying to rub herself on Chris, Chris a little terrified as Rain growled at him for moving away. Garth and Lilly looked as Chris mouthed "help." They both shook their heads and urged him to go on. Chris was still terrified but allowed Rain to rub herself on his body, moaning every time. Before things escalated, Lilly cleared her throat making Rain snap out of it. Rain blushed and grabbed Chris's hand whispering where his den was. Chris whispered back making Rain smile and they both left, their tails intertwined.

"Finally, glad that's over!" Lilly sighed.

Garth laughed and said, "Being a leaders hard isn't it?" Garth laughed at the look Lilly game him which was an are-you-kidding-me? look.

"No shit dumb nuts," Lilly said venomously. Garth winced at the remark Lilly gave him.

"Alright, you're a little pissed, sorry Lilly," said Garth. Lilly then smiled and kissed him on the cheek making Garth smile.

Lilly reviewed her day and overall, it sucked. She thought maybe that was why her mother was on the edge a lot; her day was boring and it was so much work which stressed her out. Lilly wondered how her mother and father had managed to sat sane being the pack leader for most of their life. It made her respect for her mother and father rise.

While the day was turning dark she thought about how she had to go through five meeting in her den, three on love tangles and the other two were reports about what was currently going on in the territory. Nothing bad, there was particularly good news, both reports stating that caribou and other game were for some reason coming near the western part of Jasper. Lilly sighed and turned in early; she was exhausted and she wanted to save her energy for tomorrow. Garth and Lilly lay down together, their tails brushing against each other.

Garth looked at Lilly sleeping and smiled. Leaning down on Lilly's ear he whispered, "I love you."

Humphrey looked at Kate sleeping and smiled. He whispered in Kate's ear which made her giggle in her sleep, "I love you."

Humphrey looked out his den, the moon was almost full but was partially covered which made the den dim. He then drifted off, not noticing two golden eyes that appeared in the darkness. The eyes themselves seemed to shed light and the light brightened when they looked upon Humphrey and his mate. The gold eyes hardened for a moment then softened before they closed and darkness reigned in the cave one more. The wolf strode out of the den casually for most wolves were sleeping. He smiled as the cloud moved out of the way and the moonlight lit the floor and illuminated this wolf's coat. The wolf's coat was obsidian black with a ruby red underbelly. He smiled showing pearly white teeth that were sharp. He was probably the most handsome wolf a wolf could ever lay their eyes on. The wolf chuckled and shifted his arm showing a silver chain that glowed and wrapped around the wolf's arm like a snake. The chain began with a shackle around the wolf's wrist, continuing up the wolf's arm and ending at the wolf's neck where the end of the chain hung around the wolf's neck like a necklace.

"Humphrey, I miss you, my cousin," and with that the wolf bounded away on a clear road before vanishing. It wasn't even a typical disappearing act with smoke or fire, there wasn't even a shimmer in the air. The wolf just simply and quietly vanished.

**And that will conclude the end of this chapter. I am grateful for people who have supported me on my first story and I hope you will support me again on this story. Please review and please, please tell me if I made any grammar mistakes, I probably missed a few because I am just blind and can't seem to find them. Anyway thank you for reading this chapter, it means a lot to me. Also, if you can or want to, who do you think the wolf was at the end of this story? People who have read my first story probably know. Anyway see ya!**

**XxX InfniteSilence8me signing out. XxX **


	2. Nightmares

**Hello! And this is the second chapter of In the Void. I appreciate the people who have supported me; your reviews are much appreciated! And now without further ado, let us read shall we?**

_Humphrey opened his eyes to see that the world around him was covered in darkness; the ground was wet and he sensed something was terribly wrong. He shivered as a cold breeze cut across his body. Suddenly, the world shifted to a battlefield where dark, black wolves were fighting with white furred wolves around him. Each white-furred wolf was donned in glittering white armor with metallic claws that would've slashed the black wolves to ribbons if they weren't wearing similar armor that was black. It was a ferocious battle, the air filled with snarls of rage and howls of pain. Humphrey saw nothing but blood around him and the each wolf's expression was plastered with fury and rage. Humphrey grabbed his ears and longed to give anything to stop this. The landscape then shifted again with wolves littered around the ground, the number of the dead countless. Humphrey's expression turned somber as he realized this was the aftermath of the battle. He looked around the carnage and saw a sight that made his heart stand still and cease beating. He hurried over to a wolf with amber fur and wept in sorrow._

"_Kate, no!" Humphrey cried. Suddenly Kate moaned giving Humphrey's heart a restart and his face bore into a happy expression._

_Kate shook her head and then smiled at him before blinking. In that instant, her eyes became red, her fur turned black, and she glared at Humphrey with hate. Humphrey stumbled back in shock as Kate advanced on him. Opening her mouth, she let loose a dreadful haunting scream that shook Humphrey to his very core. He collapsed and hung his head as Kate's scream rendered him immobile. His head was lifted as one of Kate's claws lifted his chin. Kate glared into Humphrey's aqua eyes._

"_Humphrey, why?" she asked. Humphrey did not speak; the terror and sorrow he felt had clearly disconnected him._

"_Why?!" Kate screamed again and her eyes glowed bright blood red and she bared her fangs. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME AND YOU BETRAYED ME, WHY HUMPHREY WHY?!" and Kate lunged at his throat while screaming," YOU MADE ME DIE!"_

Humphrey howled and stood up. He breathed hard and felt his neck. He felt something wet and raised his hand away from his throat. In the moonlight, Humphrey saw that his paw was covered with blood, his blood. He saw Kate staring at him in confusion and worry. Humphrey, driven by instinct, bolted out of his den where out of the corners of his eye he saw several wolves coming out of their den in alarm. He was also aware that six wolves had spotted him running and gave chase. He looked behind him and saw the six wolves including Kate chasing him. He saw Kate shouting something but he was too far to hear it. For now, all he wanted was some peace. Humphrey ran as fast as he could, the dream flashing through his head. He was so absorbed in his thoughts; he didn't see a tree root that was in the moonlight. Humphrey tripped on it and started to roll down a hill. After a minute of rolling he finally stopped by smashing into a tree. Dazed, he looked and saw that his pack members were still following him; he cursed in annoyance.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" he thought. Humphrey got back up and was about to run when he was tackled by a wolf. He struggled but soon other wolves pinned him down. After the wolves were sure he had stopped retaliating, they softened their grip on him. He soon faced Kate. Kate was shocked at Humphrey's actions; after all, he had let loose a clearly fearful howl and then ran off. Kate then sniffed and the smell of blood filled her senses. Humphrey tried to break free again and in doing so he rolled his neck, revealing the source of the scent. Kate gasped as she saw Humphrey's throat bleeding and cut; it was a miracle that he survived. Finally, when she saw Humphrey not going to cease his efforts of trying to escape, Kate knocked him on the head leaving him unconscious.

"Bring him to my sister's den," Kate ordered and the wolves nodded. One wolf grabbed Humphrey by the scruff and put him on his back. Together, Kate and the other wolves trotted back to their territory.

Kate looked at her sister with anxiousness as Lilly examined the wound on Humphrey's neck. Eve had taught Lilly ever since Lilly was old enough and because she was an omega how to treat wounds despite that their pack had a healer, Helen. However, Lilly had sent Garth and her mother to fetch Helen to assist her. While Lilly was examining the wound, the tall grass at the mouth of the entrance rustled and Helen Eve, Winston and Garth. Garth was holding a basket that Helen had stolen from a human traveler to hold her herbs. As soon as Helen and Eve saw the wound, they both gasped.

"What happened?" asked Helen.

"I don't know, he suddenly howled and started running and when we caught him he was already bleeding," said Kate and tears welled up in her eyes.

Winston cuddled next to her daughter and Kate started to cry into her father's shoulder.

Lilly frowned while examining Humphrey's wound and motioned for Helen and Eve to come over where she was. Both females edged to where Lilly sat and looked at Humphrey's wound. What they saw made them bare their teeth and narrow their eyes for they saw that the wound on Humphrey's neck was no doubt by the hands of another wolf.

"Who was in the den besides you and Humphrey?" Helen asked Kate.

Kate stopped crying and sniffed, "No one, no one was in the den but us."

"What exactly happened Kate? Did he try to take advantage of you? Because if he did, I ought to rip his throat out!" Eve snapped.

"No! I was woken by Humphrey whimpering and moving around. After a while he howled in fear and then bolted out of the den," said Kate, the tears threatening to spill over her eye lashes.

"Well Kate, the reason why I said that was because his wound looks like it was done by a wolf. There are certain bite marks on the wound that are undoubtedly done by a wolf," Helen explained.

Kate gasped and then snarled, "I swear I will track this wolf done and when I do I will rip his tail and shove it down his throat to his heart!"

Eve smiled, "That's my girl!"

Kate smiled at her. That's when Lilly gasped.

"Guys, look!" Lilly said and pointed at Humphrey's wound.

As everyone watched, the saw Humphrey's wound stitching itself back together, the skin crawling on its own making Kate's skin crawl; the sight was curious yet horrid. After the wound sealed, Humphrey stirred slightly. Kate nosed him to wake up and Humphrey opened his eyes. He stood up wearily and his bones cracked.

"Humphrey, are you alright?" Kate asked.

"You gave us quite a fright there," said Garth.

Humphrey shook his head and looked back at Kate smiling but the dream flashed back at him making him shudder in fear. Kate saw this but did not comment on this. Instead, she put her head under Humphrey's, making Eve gasp and Humphrey start with surprise but he rubbed back making Eve growl.

Kate withdrew her head and Humphrey smiled at her and looked into her eyes. Immediately Humphrey felt like he was going to scream. He didn't see Kate's beautiful amber eyes as he intended but the same blood red eyes he saw in his dream, his nightmare. Humphrey backed away and he blinked to see Kate's amber eyes staring at him with sadness.

Humphrey hung his head in shame. Had he gone mad?

Kate looked at Humphrey and asked, "Is there something bothering you Humphrey?"

Humphrey shook his head and smiled weakly, "Nah, I just thought of something…"

Kate looked at Humphrey, knowing he was lying, but she did not decide to pressure her mate. She sighed ad collapsed Humphrey quickly catching her.

"Kate, are you alright?" Humphrey exclaimed in alarm.

Kate smiled and said, "Yea, I'm just tired."

"It's okay, I'll take you home." Kate smiled and nodded before closing her eyes. Humphrey put Kate on her back and he went to the den accompanied by Winston, Eve and Helen.

When Humphrey reached his den, Helen, Winston, and Eve all said their goodbyes to him and left. Humphrey carefully laid Kate down and then cuddled next to her. He heard shuffling out of his den and groaned; couldn't he have some peace?

He thought it was one of Kate's parents checking on them so he kept his eyes shut. A familiar scent stung his nose and he opened his eyes.

"Who's out there-?" Humphrey stopped in mid-sentence. He saw a black wolf out his den and the wolf looked female.

"No, this is not happening!" Humphrey thought as he stared at the black wolf which stared back at him with teal eyes and- wait, teal eyes?

"Garth?" Humphrey asked.

"Yea, it's me, Lilly isn't sleeping, she's worried about you two," Garth said as he came into the den. "And about you,-"

Garth sat down in front of Humphrey, "-what's going on with you?"

Humphrey sighed and looked at the sky where the clouds were beginning to unravel the moon again to show its light. The moon shone in Humphrey's aqua eyes making them shine and glow before the clouds covered the moon once more. After about a minute Humphrey answered, "I had a nightmare that involved Kate." And he recounted his nightmare to Garth who listened intently. After Humphrey was done talking, Garth asked a question.

"Then how come your neck started to bleed? Kate couldn't have done it; she loves you too much."

Humphrey gazed at the moon before answering, "I believe that my nightmare was a vision and that the wound on my neck was from the Kate in my nightmare. I think it's an omen, I feel as if someone or something is telling me, warning me, that something bad will happen later on in the future."

Garth frowned, considering the possibility but to him it was absurd. Humphrey though felt like he was being watched and that someone was watching him right now. Without warning Humphrey's guard hairs stood on its end and his lips pulled back in a feral snarl. Garth bristled as well and both of them looked out the den. Both Humphrey and Garth stood up and growled. Kate woke up to the sound of the growling and was alarmed. She looked at Humphrey.

"Humphrey what-? "

Humphrey cut her off with a snarl, his eyes watching something. Garth was doing a similar thing, his teal eyes staring at something with hostility. Kate followed his gaze and gasped as she saw a dark wolf staring at them with red eyes. The wolf was snarling and the white of its teeth shone in the moonlight. The wolf looked very familiar though, it kind of looked like-

Without warning, the wolf ran towards them. Humphrey and Garth snarled at it when a black and red wolf tackled the black wolf and sank its teeth in to its neck and tearing it away. The black wolf disappeared in a gust of black smoke, disintegrating and flowing away. Kate could've sworn she heard a whisper saying, "I will get you…"

The mysterious black and red wolf looked at them with its golden eyes. It had a silver chain that glowed, despite the lack of light, and was wrapped around its front leg and curled to his chest. Garth did not snarl anymore but growled menacingly at the stranger. The wolf then snarled that was deep and seemed to shake the very ground. Garth subsided but still pulled back his lips in soundless snarl. Kate became wary of the stranger; after all, this wolf did take out that black wolf. Kate looked at Humphrey and saw that his mouth was open. A single tear fell from his eye and splashed on the ground.

"It can't be," he stammered.

"Now what type of greeting is that?" the stranger asked, Kate realizing this wolf was a male and astonished to hear that this male's voice was rich and sounding very merry. Humphrey tackled the stranger making the other wolf laugh and say, "It's nice to see you, my cousin."

"Spectrum!" Humphrey cried and he sobbed in to the wolf's shoulder, the other wolf patting Humphrey in the back and whispering something in his ear. Humphrey eventually stopped crying and had a few whimpers come out of him. Garth and Kate waited patiently for Humphrey. After Humphrey was done, he withdrew from the wolf and walked back in the den, the strange wolf following.

After the wolf came in and sat down, Kate squinted at the wolf. Even in the dark, Kate could make out that the wolf had black fur but that was all she could identify.

""Humphrey who is this?" asked Garth, eyeing the wolf Humphrey had called Spectrum. Spectrum paid no mind to Garth and looked at Humphrey with a look one might distinguish as someone looking at their younger brother.

Humphrey spoke in a very blithe manner, "Spectrum is my cousin. We were separated by a crevice that an earthquake made. We both had to go our separate ways and that was when we were only pups. He was four months old. I was three months old."

Kate listened with attentiveness, there was a bit of truth in Humphrey's tale, she remembered an earthquake happening when she was two months old. And a week later, that was how she had found Humphrey by himself in the forest. She smiled, remembering that day.

Flashback

_It was a warm sunny day in Jasper Park. Winston and Eve sat on a lake in the outskirts of a forest not far from their den. Kate was smiling and chasing a few insects that were in the air. Kate always had energy and each time she missed the insects made her determination grow at catching these little insects. _

_She saw one of the insects land and she crouched in a hunter's position and leapt. _

"_Gotcha!" said Kate and she grabbed what she thought was the insect, but it turned out to be a twig. Kate growled and saw the insect going deeper in the forest._

"_Get back here!" Kate growled and she ran deeper in the forest. Kate chased the insect until it flew above her and flew away above the trees. Kate looked up in disappointment before noticing where she was. _

"_Uh oh, where am I?" Kate thought aloud._

_Suddenly, a rustle in the bushes caught Kate's attention. Kate eyed the bush warily and after a minute, the bush stopped rustling._

"_Who's there?" Kate called. That's when a grey pup stumbled out of the bushes and Kate screamed for a second. The wolf pup looked about her age, a little older by a few months. The most disturbing thing about his pup though, was that it had numerous cuts and gashes on its body and on its legs. _

_The wolf pup looked at Kate with its blue eyes, "Please, help me…" The pup collapsed._

_Kate looked around in fear for help and spotted her mother and father coming from several meters away with worry on their faces for they had heard Kate scream and were worried._

"_KATE!" both of them cried._

"_Mom! Dad! Hurry! There's a wolf pup injured!" Kate screamed._

_Winston and Eve doubled their speed and within minutes reached where Kate was. Kate was a bit traumatized as she cried into her father's shoulder, Winston patting her on the head and trying to soothe her scared daughter. Eve tended to the pup's wounds, her eyes wide in disbelief at the number of wounds the pup had. After Eve had put the last herb on the last wound, the pup stirred and coughed. Eve, Winston, and Kate looked at the pup with surprise._

_The pup let out a strangled sigh and whispered, "Thank you."_

_Eve smiled gently and whispered back, "What is your name pup?"_

_The wolf pup smiled faintly and managed to cough out, "My name is Humphrey."_

"_Humphrey, what a fine name," said Winston. Humphrey smiled before closing his eyes and he slept. Winston put Humphrey on his back and together with Eve and Kate, they returned home._

_Kate whispered, "Nice to meet you. Humphrey."_

End of Flashback

Kate smiled at the memory before her eyelids drooped again and she sighed before gently laying on the ground before she slept. Garth bade Humphrey farewell and went back to his den. Humphrey smiled at Spectrum before cuddling next to his mate. Spectrum smiled and sat a few inches away from Humphrey.

Spectrum whispered ever so softly, "I am here for you, Humphrey."

Spectrum then closed his eyes and sighed deeply for he felt so relaxed and happy and he felt all of his troubles and fears wash away. He never felt so comforted and alive discovering that his cousin was alive and well. It was all he could wish for and never again would he ever be separated from Humphrey. Spectrum smiled at that thought and went to sleep.

**And that concludes the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this story and like always, please review for it means a lot to me and I would very grateful if you did. I thank all of the people who have supported me so far in all of my stories and really, you guys are really, really, awesome. I just had to say that, you guys were so kind to me and encouraging and I just thank you.**

**XxX InfintieSilent8me signing out XxX**


	3. Reunion

**Hey! This is the third chapter of In the Void. I hope you enjoy it like always and before we start, I just want to say again and this will be the last time! I swear! Thank you to all the people who have supported me in this story and also in my first story. Reading your reviews is very peaceful to me and fun. Also, go on Youtube and search up The Green Mile Soundtrack Coffey on the Mile and click the first video. Pause the video at the time 2:39. And now, you can proceed to read. **

Kate woke up and shivered as a cold breeze whipped past her face. Kate looked to her side and saw that Humphrey was gone. Kate blinked in surprise and looked around the den. She also saw that Spectrum was missing. Kate growled and felt anger rise through her as well as worry.

"What did that wolf do?!" Kate snarled to herself. Kate bounded out of the den and sniffed the ground. She caught Humphrey's scent and started to follow it. Kate soon found herself in a bush where she heard voices. Kate peered through the bush and saw Humphrey and Spectrum talking. Spectrum seemed a bit distressed and Humphrey was agitated. Kate listened on their conversation.

"Why does he want me back?" Humphrey spat.

"Please, sire, he misses you, we miss you," Spectrum said in a pleading tone. Kate listened with great interest.

"Sire? Humphrey?" Kate thought with interest and confusion. It suddenly dawned on her. "Humphrey is the heir to his actual pack?" Kate thought.

"I do not wish to see him, why should I come back as if I had missed him, all the hurt he caused me and he had the nerve to send you instead of going himself to persuade me to come back?! His way of convincing truly disgusts me!" Humphrey hissed with venom. Spectrum sighed.

"I know what he did to you, to us," Spectrum said with sad eyes, "and I'm not saying you should miss him but please, as your pack member-, "

"Never!" Humphrey spat venomously.

"As your cousin!" Spectrum said raising his voice, "I plead you to come back. He can explain himself he **will** explain himself, I know that he did something horrible, but it was not his fault."

"Not his fault?!" Humphrey repeated in disbelief. "After all **he **did, you say it's not **his** fault? "Who made my life hell after I learned the truth? Who pushed me to do my hardest without the slightest bit of mercy? You think I want to go back to and greet a murderer without hate?! After he killed my… my mother?"

Kate stiffened and stifled back a gasp. She always wondered where Humphrey's parents were and thought they had abandoned him but that was not true. Humphrey's parents were murdered, his mother, but what about his father? Kate felt a tear of slide out of her eyes and fall in sympathy for Humphrey.

Spectrum stared at Humphrey aghast. Spectrum then glared and his golden eyes hardened. He striked Humphrey with his paws and knocked him to the ground. Kate felt her hair stand on its end bit did nothing. She did not know their history and she felt it was something they should sort out themselves.

Humphrey got back up from the ground and snarled. Spectrum snarled back. Humphrey lunged and Spectrum sidestepped before unwrapping the chain on his leg and wrapping Humphrey with it, trapping him.

"Please, control yourself, what would your mother think? What would your mother say when if she could look at you right now?"

Humphrey sobered up and Spectrum released him from his chain. Humphrey turned his back to Spectrum, "Even if I do return, would anything be right? That man is a shameless coward and I do not love anyone there. That place is not my home."

"Yea, be a lone wolf and let everyone cope with their misery when we need you. If this happened 80 years ago, you would've done the same thing even if Catherine was still alive right?" Spectrum spat.

Humphrey froze and Kate could've sworn Humphrey's eyes turned red. She noticed his fur darkened though and he turned sharply to Spectrum, his hackles raised.

"DAMN YOU SPECTRUM!" Humphrey roared, Kate surprised and aghast at Humphrey viciousness. "She has nothing to do with this and I will not let you remind me of an issue I have chosen to move on from! Now you will drop the conversation right here and now or I'll blast your freaking head off!"

Spectrum sighed. Kate then decided to stop hiding and she stepped out of the bushes.

"Humphrey, please, calm down," said Kate. Humphrey looked at Kate and his hackles lowered and relaxed.

"If you listen for a moment, I can explain and show you what happened that day," said Spectrum.

Humphrey looked at Spectrum and after a tense moment, he nodded.

"Now, now, there's no need for that. I did what I had to do and I will show my son what happened that fateful day," said a voice.

Spectrum and Humphrey froze and their eyes widened. Kate swiveled her head to where she had heard the voice and went into a defensive position. A middle aged wolf came out of seemingly nowhere a few feet away in front of Spectrum and Humphrey. Kate flinched and got startled. She then regained her composure and studied the middle-aged wolf. The wolf, for some reason or another, looked familiar.

The wolf had black fur with a silver underbelly and green eyes. He appeared to be grinning in a grim way.

Without warning Spectrum and Humphrey pounced and reached to tear the wolf with their claws.

The wolf ducked and slammed his paws into both Spectrum and Humphrey's windpipe making them gag and drop to the ground, both gasping for air. Kate growled at the wolf but the middle aged wolf stared back at Kate with his unblinking green eyes making Kate flinch and shake in fear.

"Who is this wolf?!" Kate thought.

As if reading her thoughts, the wolf spoke, "I am Nikolai, Humphrey's father."

Kate felt her breath catch sharply in her chest and disbelief whispered in her ears.

"I thought Humphrey's parents were dead," Kate whispered.

The wolf smiled a grim smile. "Well, that's half true. It is true that his mother died."

"Who would kill a pup's mother?" said Kate, disbelief still whispering in her ear.

The wolf did not smile anymore and looked at the ground in shame.

"I killed Humphrey's mother, I killed my mate…my beautiful mate…" said Humphrey's dad and his eyes had tears.

Disbelief now roared in Kate's ears and she stared at the weeping wolf in front of her with horror.

"How could you…how could you?" Humphrey said and he stood up and looked at his father with hurt and sorrow in his eyes. Tears spilled over his lashes and dropped to the ground.

Humphrey's father raised his paw and closed his eyes. Immediately, the landscape shifted and the skies that were once filled with clouds zoomed over them and turned dark. Kate gasped as the landscape melted away and disappeared. Kate now saw herself in a burning landscape filled with burning trees and the ground was littered with dead animals that had hideous burns on them. The sky was dark and filled with smoke. Moans and howls of pain ripped through the air like swords wanting to make Kate scream and rip her ears off her head. She saw Humphrey with Spectrum and saw that both wolves had confusion on their faces but a look of familiarity as well. Humphrey and Spectrum saw and Kate and ran over.

"What's going on?" Kate said.

"I don't know, but this place looks so… familiar," said Humphrey.

"Let's ask your father," said Spectrum and Humphrey looked at his dad with loathing.

"What is this place?" he said quietly.

Humphrey's father stood with a terrible look of sorrow on his face.

"I am showing you what happened in what our pack called the "Great Tragedy." Humphrey's father replied. "This was what happened because a crazy human had purposely started a fire in our home to burn us all. He also shot some of us with a goal to wipe us out. His comrades, appalled by the crime he had done against us when we had done nothing, slew him and tried to help us as best as they could."

Humphrey's father shook his head, "It was a futile attempt, the fire had already spread most of us were badly wounded by the hunter's gun. His comrades decided to help us by taking the pups with them to safety with them while others would try to clear a path for us with buckets of water. They were all ashamed by their fellow's actions and tried to redeem themselves by helping us. We did forgive them, but we knew that after we had lost so many, the deaths of so many innocent wolves would torment their souls. Fire is an element which power is great, but misused, can lead to destruction. The inferno that mad human had created was too great for us to tame so we had to flee. This is the event that had transpired when I was escaping with a human and my mate, Sophia."

Humphrey, Spectrum, Kate, and Nikolai all watched as they saw a wolf hurrying out of the woods with a human and a beautiful golden furred wolf with a white belly. Kate studied Humphrey's mother and saw that her blue eyes were filled with fear. The human appeared to be middle-aged and was carrying one pup, a pup with red and black fur. With a jolt of surprise, she realized that that pup was Spectrum.

Kate then noticed that the group was moving slow and saw that Humphrey's mother was pregnant and the pregnancy was slowing her down.

Suddenly, a flaming tree branch fell on top of the human. The human screamed and tried to lift the branch off him, but to no avail. The human then gave Spectrum to Nikolai and whispered with tears in his eyes, "Forgive me."

Humphrey's father nodded and licked the humans face making the human smile sadly. Both of Humphrey's parents ran away, leaving the human behind. Humphrey's mother then gave a sharp gasp and she stopped. Humphrey's father looked at his mate with worry and his eyes widened when he saw liquid coming out of her womb.

"The pup, its coming Nikolai," Humphrey's mother groaned.

"Sophia, hold on!" Humphrey's father said and he had the look of fear etched on his face.

Kate watched as the couple ran through the trees and tried desperately to find a path. That was when a human, a female by the looks of it, came and motioned the wolf couple to follow. Humphrey's parents followed without hesitation and together with the female human, they ran. They had gone no more than a few meters however when a large tree with thin and sharp branches fell. The female human and Humphrey's father leaped away but Humphrey's mother was not so lucky and the branch hit here and trapped her legs. Humphrey's mother screamed in pain and wrenched her legs free. Several twigs had impaled themselves in her legs and in her womb. Kate gasped knowing that the pups were not going to get out.

"SOPHIA!" Humphrey's father roared and he rushed up to Sophia and grabbed her paw.

Blood rushed out of the wounds and Humphrey's mother coughed up blood. She looked at her mate with sorrow, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Please, Nikolai, save him, our child can't die, please save him!" Humphrey's mother pleaded.

"No, you know I can't do that!" Humphrey's father cried. Humphrey's mother looked at her mate and whispered, "Please, our child, do it for our son."

Humphrey's father looked at his mate with tears and shock, but nodded slowly.

Taking a deep breath, Humphrey's father put a claw on his mate's belly. "I'm so sorry," is what he whispered before he sliced her stomach open to her opening.

Humphrey's mother let loose a terrible, haunting scream of agony and pain that made Kate grab her ears. She still heard the scream and also the wail of Humphrey as he watched.

Humphrey's father grabbed the pulsating womb and tore it open revealing a gray and white pup who Kate saw was Humphrey. Humphrey's father grabbed the pup and licked its fur. Humphrey squeaked and Humphrey's father showed the pup to his mate who smiled as the gray pup stirred and squeaked.

"He's our one survivor," Humphrey's father said proudly.

Humphrey's mother laughed weakly, "He's beautiful."

Humphrey's father looked around. The female human was gone, probably not realizing that she left the two behind. He grew panicked and searched desperately for help.

"There's got to be something we can use to help you," Humphrey's father said.

"No, Nick, I feel my life languishing, I'm not going to make it…" Humphrey's mother croaked.

Humphrey's father looked at his mate in disbelief and growled, "Don't you dare give up on me! We can survive and be parents, please don't say that!"

"You know you have to leave me Nick, please, do it…I can't live with you, that is now becoming a dream, I feel my strength dwindling."

"No, no, don't ask me to do that, it doesn't have to be this way," Humphrey's father pleaded, his green eyes watering.

"Please Nick, it hurts, it hurts so much," whispered Humphrey's mother in a pleading voice, her blue eyes glistened with tears of sorrow and pain.

Humphrey's father thought deeply about the event that was transpiring in front of him and could hear and almost feel that very day:

**PLAY THE SONG NOW!**

_I looked at Sophia with intense sorrow and shook with sadness. I saw the truth of her words. Even now, I could feel the life draining out of my mate, my love. I looked away and sobbed. The sound of Sophia wheezing made me snap out of my sorrow and I looked at her in pain. I knew what I had to do and I was never going to forgive myself for this that I knew. I knew that her image, her voice would torment me until the day I died. I placed a paw on Sophia's flank and shook with what I was going to do, and the request of my mate's final wish. I thought about all of the adventures we went through, the hardships, the struggles, the failures, and the times when we succeeded and the sweetness of victory._

"_Make our son proud, make me proud that we had a son and a happy life together," whispered Sophia, blood dripped from her mouth and wounds._

_Her words pierced my heart but I hardened myself for the moment and nodded slowly. _

_My mate, my friend, my one bright star of light that showed me the way was dying in front of me. I had to do the ultimatum; I had to take her pain away. I couldn't let her suffer anymore and die in pain._

_I looked at my mate one last time and unsheathed my claws. Sophia closed her eyes slowly as I bared my fangs and spotted soft part on my mate's necks. All animals would die instantly when their throat was torn out and I had spotted my mate's throat. "I'M SO SORRY SOPHIA!" I screamed before I lashed out, taking away my mate's pain forever. I collapsed and sobbed intensely into my dead mate's shoulder._

**End the song**

Humphrey watched as his father lashed his claws out and killed his mother. Humphrey yelled in sadness and pain. Tears sprung to his eyes and he collapsed, crying about how fate could be so cruel. Kate went up to Humphrey and tried to comfort him in any way he could.

Slowly, the landscape melted away until the whole illusion was cleared away. Judging by the sun's position in the sky, it was still morning which made Kate frown in confusion; they had spent at least an hour in that illusion. Humphrey's father sat next to Humphrey who was still sobbing.

"I'm so sorry that I pushed you so far," said Nikolai, "but I just wanted you to be able to protect yourself when I died. I made a promise to your mother that I would protect you and raise you."

Humphrey looked at his father with tears and whispered, "I understand. I forgive you dad."

Nikolai smiled before embracing his son. Kate smiled at how their relationship was being repaired.

Kate then remembered that she was in charge of the hunt today.

"Sorry Humphrey," said Kate and she licked Humphrey's face, "I have to go hunt. I'm in charge of the hunt today."

"Hey, I'm supposed to watch you, remember?" Humphrey replied.

"Really? When?" asked Kate.

"Your father wanted me to watch your group with some of my omegas since your hunting with some Eastern wolves, the same ones that ruined your first hunt."

"Are you kidding me? I have to hunt with those wolves that messed up my first hunt?" Kate said in disbelief and a hint of disgust.

"Yea, and the way your dad saw it, he saw a pretty bad scene if you guys fight," said Humphrey and he laughed.

"Alright, I guess, let's hurry to my father's den," said Kate and she ran towards Winston's den.

"Alright, let's go," said Humphrey. "Also, you guys are going to have to come with me, they don't know you're here in our territory," he added, addressing his father and Spectrum and he took off.

When Kate and Humphrey arrived at Winston's den, Spectrum and Humphrey's father were already there, waiting outside of the den.

"Dad!" Kate called

"Oh, Kate!" Winston said. He caught sight of Spectrum and Nikolai and asked, "Uh, Kate, who are these wolves?"

"Why, you don't recognize me Winston?" said Nikolai in a hurt tone making Spectrum laugh.

Winston's jaw dropped and he whispered in disbelief, "Nikolai?"

"Yea, it's me Winston," said Nikolai with a smile.

"Dad, you know him?" Kate said.

"Why, Nikolai was my comrade when we were young. After we reached adulthood, we went our separate ways," explained Winston.

"Honey? Who are you talking to?" Eve said coming out of the den.

"Oh! Hi Eve. Long time no see eh?" Nikolai said

"Nikolai! Oh, wow, how's Sophia? We haven't seen you or her in almost 3 years!" said Eve. At the mention of Sophia, Nikolai's face fell.

"Eve, Winston, Sophia died," said Nikolai. Eve and Winston gasped.

"Wasn't she pregnant?" Eve whispered. Nikolai nodded.

"Humphrey is my child," he said. Eve fainted and Winston's jaw dropped to the floor again.

"WHAT?!" Winston roared.

**Well, I am going to end here. This is the end of this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it very much. Please read and review, and I'll see you next time.**


	4. Disasters

**Hey, this is the fourth chapter of In the Void. I thank all people who have read my story and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Somewhere South…**

A young female wolf lay in her den with an older she wolf. She watched as the sun rose up from the sky and brightened itself for all to see and bask in its glory. The she-wolf smiled but it did not last long and was replaced with a sad, grim feeling of loneliness. Even the sun seemed to become depressed for the sunlight vanished. The she wolf looked at the sky and saw gray clouds blocking the sun.

"It looks like the sun won't appear for a while," the she-wolf whispered.

"Come now, no need to look so gloomy," said an old female wolf to the younger she wolf.

"But Grandma, can't you see what I've done? He did nothing to me and I banished him, I cursed him! I hurt him for no legitimate reason!" shouted the she wolf, remorse deep in her voice.

The older she wolf sighed in a disappointed way, "Yes, I know you did those things, I don't even know why, he was your best friend and he was your mate for a week before you banished him. Your parents and I would be disappointed in you. Well, your parents would be disappointed, I, however, am disappointed in you. Why did you do those things to him Crystal dear? Why?"

Crystal looked at the ground ashamed and the memory of banishing her mate slammed into her.

**Flashback**

"_You're useless Alex! I regret marrying you, you filthy beta! I then hereby banish you from this pack and may you rot in hell!" Crystal screamed at her friend and mate, Alex, before walking away. The last thing she saw before she walked away was Alex sobbing and running to the forest._

**End of Flashback**

Crystal shook her head in self-disgust. What kind of wolf would want a she wolf, no a selfish bitch like her as a mate or as a friend? Crystal whimpered and laid down. Crystal's grandma sighed and went to sleep.

Kate growled in annoyance. She was in a hunting group that consisted of Can-do, Hutch, herself, and of course, Scar and Claw. Claw and Scar were annoying Can-do and Hutch and both sides were really raring to go for each other's throats. Kate had to constantly stop them from fighting.

"Why did my dad think this was a good idea?!" Kate snarled to herself. She then saw an odd sight. There were two caribou grazing but also an ox grazing with them. Kate saw this as a golden opportunity and motioned her team to be quiet.

"Alright so here's the plan, Hutch, Claw, you go around and go behind the prey. Scare them here where Can-do and Scar will be poised to take them down. I'll be watching. Got it?" Kate said. Everyone nodded and Hutch and Claw slipped among the grass around the prey.

"Damn it, can't believe Kate had the nerve to order me around," Scar growled.

"Well, you do owe her. She saved your life when you messed up her hunt," Hutch retorted.

Claw sighed and grudgingly replied, "Yea, I guess so."

Kate watched as Claw and Hutch made it behind the caribou and ox without detection.

Hutch and Claw breathed slowly and were about to lunge until a breeze flew and flowed to the caribou and oxen. Both the caribou smelled Hutch and Scar's scent and they took off, luckily toward where Can-do and Scar was. Kate and the rest quickly killed the two caribou. Everyone howled in joy. Kate smiled when a loud bellow rang through the air and Kate saw the ox coming at her at full speed. Kate froze as she realized the wind might've also picked her scent and carried it to the ox. She could not run because the ox was too fast and her two groups were too far away to save her.

Suddenly, a red and black wolf ran forward and grabbed the ox's horns. The wolf slid a few inches on his hind legs but he soon stood there, holding the ox immobile. Kate recognized the wolf. It was Spectrum!

"Well, well, well, I thought I wouldn't be able to kill any prey today. Guess I was wrong," Spectrum said and he grinned sadistically before twisting and breaking the ox's neck. Kate stared in amazement.

He just killed an ox with his bare paws?!" Kate thought in amazement. Spectrum looked at the ox, drooling.

"Haven't eaten anything yet?" Kate asked.

"Yea, for about a week," Spectrum replied. "May I?" he added gesturing to the ox.

"Oh, yes, you haven't eaten in a week," said Kate, a little shocked. What Spectrum did next made her gasp.

Spectrum's eyes glowed momentarily before he tore into the carcass with such a hunger for blood and meat that made Kate look away in disgust. Spectrum tore the ox's stomach open before literally diving in and eating all he could in the ox. Within a few minutes, the ox's entire bodies except the bones were gone. Spectrum sighed contently and howled. Claw came over next to Kate and looked dreamily at Spectrum whose mouth was covered with a bit of blood.

"He's so hot," Claw whispered making Kate laugh. Claw growled and said, "Watch this, hey babe," she called to Spectrum. Spectrum turned to Claw and Claw cat walked up to Spectrum, rubbing her tail under his chin. Spectrum grinned and sighed.

"Want to have a good time with me?" Claw whispered to Spectrum, her lips inches away from his.

"Sorry," said Spectrum, "but I got a girlfriend already."

Claw's smile dropped. Kate thought, "Ooh, rejected!"

A laugh rang through the air and Kate looked up to see Humphrey on a boulder there laughing his ass off.

"Oh man, that reaction, priceless!" Humphrey said and he howled with laughter.

Claw snarled. "You're so dead you worthless omega!"

Claw ran and tried to climb up the boulder but she could not get a firm grip on the rock so she slipped. Humphrey smiled.

"So sorry, it's just, I know his girlfriend and she is way more beautiful than you," Humphrey explained.

"Thank you, I second that," Spectrum said and both him and Humphrey laughed. Claw turned a bit red and jumped. This time she managed to knock down Humphrey. Humphrey and Claw rolled a few feet before they stopped. Humphrey then slid under Claw and tried t run back to the boulder. Claw immediately gave chase and managed to grab Humphrey but before she could pin him, Hutch knocked her off. Scar growled before launching himself at Hutch. Can-do laughed before joining the little fight. Claw started to bite Humphrey but before she could, Hutch batted her away. Scar tried to aid Claw, but ended being blocked by Can-do.

"Want to get to Hutch? You got to get through me," Can-do stated. Scar growled.

Kate sighed. "Looks like I better stop them before someone gets hurt."

So Kate ordered Can-do to stand down and she threatened to make her mother tear off is balls if he didn't. Can-do immediately stood down, fear that Kate might actually do it. She then tackled Hutch and also threatened him by ripping off his tail and shoving it down his throat. Hutch gulped and whimpered.

"Goddamn it, I knew this was going to happen," Kate growled. Humphrey laughed and kissed her on the cheek making her smile and blush.

But Claw was not done with Humphrey. Claw tried to bite or claw Humphrey which forced Kate to tackle her down and yet Claw still tried to get Humphrey as she struggled against Kate's grip. She finally managed to knock Kate off her. Humphrey though decided he had enough joking around for now and started heading back to the Western Area.

"Hey, Humphrey, are you going back to your parents? Oh, wait that's right, you don't have any fucking parents!" Claw scornfully called to him. Kate gasped and Spectrum froze. Humphrey stopped and his fur bristled. He turned slowly around and started walking back towards Claw.

Claw smiled mockingly, "What are you going to do? Hit me-?"

Humphrey charged, grabbed Claw by her neck and slammed her down into the ground. Claw gasped in pain. Kate stared in shock.

"What did you just say?" Humphrey whispered in a deadly whisper.

"Humphrey calm down-," Hutch started but Humphrey glared at him and everyone gasped for Humphrey's eyes, which were aqua blue, was now a deep blood red.

"No, I will not calm down, you have no right to tell me what and what not to-,"

BAM!

Humphrey flew into the boulder he sat earlier on. Kate screamed, "Humphrey!" and looked at who hit him.

Spectrum looked as Humphrey tried to stand up. His eyes held a hate that made Kate quiver with fear but she also saw fear and shock in his eyes.

"Never thought I would see you again, Shadow," is what Spectrum said.

Kate blinked in confusion, "Whose Shadow?"

"Shadow is a demon spirit that lives inside Humphrey. When Humphrey's anger and sorrow peak, he is released and creates chaos. When my pack found out that he had a demon inside of him, they sealed him, but apparently the seal weakened over the years. Shadow is now free. How does it feel Shadow? No, I mean Drake!"

Humphrey whipped his head at Spectrum, his red eyes glowing and pulsating. Then Humphrey spoke, but it was not Humphrey's voice, but a voice that seemed so hateful and demonic that Kate felt like fainting.

"Silence, do not call me by that name! I am Shadow, and together with my brother Chaos and my sister Sorrow, we shall rule this land and all of you pathetic wolves!"

Spectrum smiled smugly, "Well, looks like you're going to have to conquer the world by yourself because your siblings have been defeated by us and submitted their will to us. We now control them."

Humphrey's eyes widened and he roared, "NOOOOO! CURSE YOU!"

Humphrey then convulsed and the shadow of Humphrey seemed to rise until before them a black wolf with red eyes and black claws and teeth stood tall and dark.

"You bastards, how dare you take control of my brother and sister! I shall send you to the abyss!"

Shadow advanced and Humphrey body stood there, his eyes closed as if he was in an eternal sleep.

Shadow had only gone a few steps towards Spectrum before a voice snaked their way to their ears, a voice so deadly yet calm, it made Shadow's eyes dilate.

"And just what are you doing out of your prison Shadow?"

Kate looked past Shadow and saw Humphrey's father standing there with a terrible look of fury on his face. Shadow turned slowly and whispered in disbelief, "No, not you…"

Humphrey's father tore Shadow's throat open and Shadow disintegrated.

Just before the face of Shadow disappeared, he said, "It's too late…I have alerted the caribou. They're charging right now."

Humphrey then opened his eyes and at that same time, a rumbling shook the ground. Kate looked to her right and saw a clearing where thousands of caribou were stampeding towards them.

"MOVE! GO TO THE HIGH GROUND!" Spectrum roared.

"No, follow me!" Nikolai commanded with such authority in his voice, Kate immediately followed him. Nikolai led the hunting group to a hill but a portion of the caribou headed towards them. To be exact, there was five caribou.

"Crap! They're trying to kill us!" Spectrum yelled. Nikolai snarled and turned to the caribou group.

"_Daro_!" Nikolai hissed and the caribou immediately stopped their charge and stood there as if frozen. After a minute, they walked away. Kate looked warily at Nikolai.

"What did he do?" she asked herself.

"Let's head back, but not before we get a meal," said Nikolai and he sprinted to the walking caribou group of five and killed all of them. Humphrey's father dragged all five carcasses and gave one to Humphrey, Spectrum, Kate, and Hutch. The last carcass he picked it up himself. Claw and Scar nodded and started to walk back to the Western Territory with the two caribou they had earlier killed.

**At the Western Territory…**

When Nikolai and the rest arrived, Winston was waiting for them.

"What took so long?" Winston asked Nikolai.

"Stampede," Nikolai answered. "Don't worry, no one is hurt."

"Alright, good, and what's even better, you got 6 caribou. This will be quite a feast."

"Yea, I'm starving." Nikolai licked his lips.

"Sir, isn't there a moonlight howl today?" Hutch asked.

Winston smiled. "Yes, and I expect you wolves to wash up. You got dates waiting I believe."

Everyone shuffled and said "Yes sir," almost sheepishly. Winston laughed.

**Alright, that's going to be the end of this chapter, I hoped you liked it. Please read and review, I love reviews, they make me happy see you next time! Also, if anyone has an OC message me and I will try to message back my answer ASAP. See you!**


End file.
